


With All my Heart

by Badwolfinthetxrdis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 7





	With All my Heart

“Love? Hey...hey wake up!” Rose said, concern written on her face as she shook the Doctor awake from his nightmare, worried about him.

His eyes popped open, and he shifted in bed, his hands and body trembling slightly. “I-I’m....I’m. Oh Rose.” He mumbled, burying his face into her neck and hair, shaking as she put her arms around him, holding him close. 

“Shhh...hey...hey it’s alright. I’ve got you love. What happened...what were you dreaming about?” She asked, her hands running up and down his back softly. 

“The war...what else do I dream about?” He said, taking a slow shaky breath. “Rose...am I a good man? Am I a righteous man?” He asked, shutting his eyes tightly, but opening them when she held his face in her hands. 

“Hey...yes...yes of course you are. Of course you are a good man. You did what anyone would have done...eyy? Look at me, love...eyy? You are a good...righteous man. And I love you. With all my heart.” She said, kissing his forehead, holding his face in her hands. 

“I don’t deserve you...I love you...” He said softly, taking a deep breath, sighing heavily. “With all my hearts.” He mumbled, hugging her tightly and wrapping his arms around her as if his life depended on not letting go of her.


End file.
